The Way You Lie
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: Elena's engaged. She's been acting cold to Reno and Rude and they don't like that. But they know something she doesn't... Relena. Slight ElenaXsurprise.


_**So its finished! AND MY LAPTOP IS BACK UP AND RUNNING LIKE A CHARM! WOO! I'm veeeeeeery happy :D **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mae (Nobody-VIII. Go check out her page!) who listened to me talk about it more than she should have XD So thanks so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: *rummages around desk* Dang...must have misplaced my papers...so I guess I don't own anything :P**_

* * *

><p>I wish she know. It kills me to see this, but we all agreed not to tell her. We thought it would be better...but now I just don't think so. I'm not gonna tell her though, nope not me.<p>

You're probably wondering who I am and who I'm talking about. I'm Reno, of the Turks. (Who else would I be?) I'm talking about the *ho-er..Rookie, Elena. What was I talking about? Well I can't tell you that cause you might tell the Rookie, and that would make her upset and I do not like seeing her upset. So you'll just have to try and figure it out your self.

Well anyway there is horrible weather out today so Tseng decided not send us on missions, I know because of freaking weather. So guess what I get to do all day. Paperwork. I hate paper work...maybe I could get Rude to do it for me...

"No." Heh. That's the response I got from Rude about doing my paperwork.

"Aw come on, were buddies right?"

"Still no." At this point he is giving me a disapproving look.

"Fine, be that way." I walked back to my own desk.

I walked past Laney's desk and caught a glimps of that ring on her left hand. I still can't believe shes marrying **him**...He treats women like...

Ugh! Why couldn't she have listened to us before the first date! We told her he was bad for her. Does she listen? No! Of course not. Shes so damn naive, innocent, and stubborn!

Rude tells me I'm jealous of **him**. Why would I be? Us Turks are family, we have each others backs. And I don't like the way **he **is treating my family. I'll show **him **what happens when you go round messin with a Turks heart.

Rude still says I'm jealous. Wanna know what I said back? I said hes just jealous he can't get laid, unlike me.

Anyway, awhile after Laney started dating that jerk, Rude and I kept telling her how bad he was for her...she didn't like that...she began to become a little distant with us, only talking to us when it was a must. Sad to say the little Rookie grew on us and that actually **hurt **a little to just be ignored like that.

She has nerve to ignore me, I mean come on, who don't like me? Oh that's right, **he** doesn't. And if **he **doesn't like me (or Rude for that matter) then Laneys not too far behind. Can't wait till the day she finds out and realize we were right, but by then it will be too late. What she deserves is to be hurt.**(*1)**

I wish she would just stop for one minuet to listen to us...I wonder if I could talk to her after work.

Wait. No we have her wedding rehearsal, and **he **made Rude and I groomsmen cause Laney asked him to.

I guess what she doesn't know us that it hurts us more than she knows. Wait back it up. Ya know what? It doesn't hurt me, cause shes gonna get what she deserves. Pain, hurt, and one jacked up heart.

Well its time to go to that hell hole of a rehearsal. Rude came to pick me up, I uh blew up my car the other week...But that's not the point. We get to the rehearsal early. 3 of Laney's friends walk up to us. There **his** friends, so naturally I don't really like them, but whatever. Rude is fond of the one with the big boobs. Heh...

"Well...this is our last chance to tell her...do we?" It was the girl the the long brown braid talking to us. Aerdith? Merdith?

"No." I don't know what caused me to say this but something did.

"Why Reno? You've said for the last months how much you supposedly 'hate' her now and can't wait to see her get hurt, and now it could happen and you're saying no." Rude is right..but...

"I guess...Its maybe...She needs to find out herself. Its not like she would listen to us anyway." My logic is so logical it almost hurts.

"Excuse us for a minuet." Rude grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a corner by ourselves.

"It's a strong emotion Reno." What is he talking about? Well we are at a wedding thing so...

"Love?"

"No hate. Laney cares for you more than she knows, so you better decide if you hate her, or love her. And you better decide quick." With that Rude left. Damn...Now everyone's here though...lets get this over with...

The rehearsal is FINALLY over. I'm walking out and I see a girl, the one Rude like's with the boobs, grab Laney's hand and take her out of the room...

*~*Laney's POV*~*

What the hell! Where is Tifa taking me?

"Tifa stop!" I finally said.

"Looks Elena. Just listen for a minuet okay? And no matter what, you have to believe me."** (*2)**

"Okay..." I'm really confused...

"Elena...Zack is cheating on you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I gotta say guys, I'm LOVING this story! Sorry Zack fans, hes just who I choose :P <strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

*1= Reno that was mean!

*2= I like the idea of only Reno and Rude calling Elena Laney.


End file.
